(Odio) Esta realidad
by Javichu
Summary: Lo acepto. Odio esto, todo, y odio estar a tu lado; pero aun así me gusta aferrarme a esta esperanzadora mentira que nos regalamos. [IronWidow] [Para Luna]
_¡Buenas!_

 _Aquí…pues una cosa rara mía, ya saben, de las raras (?), y que va como regalo (esa es mi excusa)._

 _Bien, bien, sistah, ya sabes. Lo mío no es para nada el angst, siento que quedan medios feitos cuando hago uno, esto en especial no siento que sea en toda su palabra angst, si no mas bien un Hurt/Confort xD, pero... que va, esto esta hecho con musho amors para ti, ¡y te deseo un genial cumpleaños, mujer! Eres una persona muy cúl (cúl, si, estoy dando mi marca de calidad xD), y espero que te lo pases muy genial este día c;_

 _Espero que les guste c:_

* * *

 **(Odio) Esta realidad**

* * *

—Stark —susurro tranquila, cerrados los ojos mientras él se recuestas sobre mis piernas.

—Romanoff —responde, cansado, mientras buscas mi mano.

Le concedo el gusto y la entrego, ambas manos se aferran a la otra entrelazándose, y descansan sobre tu pecho. Caemos en un silencio cómodo, mientras afuera se escuchan gotas cayendo, tranquilas.

Sé que se siente mal, horriblemente mal. No necesitamos hablar para saber qué piensa en el mañana, en lo que pasara. En cómo le daremos un día más a la guerra civil, peleando contra aquellos que fueron nuestros amigos. Sé cómo sufre con esto, y lejana a la imagen frívola y sarcástica que posee (y ahora noto, es una simple mascara, una forma de defensa; una siempre activada), puedo decirlo: de alguna forma ha crecido más, su seriedad ante el tema es grande, y por ella llego a un punto de cansancio que le hace apretar mi mano con desesperación buscando consuelo.

Le acaricio el cabello lentamente, relajándolo un poco en el proceso. Solo un poco.

Su pulgar comienza a acariciar mi mano, y yo deseo calmarlo más: tarareo. Bajo, calmo, con los ojos cerrados. Recuerdo la tonada mas no la letra; es aquella canción que a veces escuchaba en la radio de joven en las pocas veces que tenía la ocasión. Era hermosa.

—Estoy cansando —termina susurrando mientras pasa una mano por su pelo y luego por su cara.

Lo observo, lentamente mientras dejo de tatarear, pero aun lo acaricio. Me pregunto a veces en que punto llegamos a esto, tenerte a ti, aquí. Tú no bromeas y yo no debo estar alerta. Solo estamos los dos y como pocas veces somos auténticos, sin miedo, hablando con lo que sentimos.

No me imagino en esta escena con muchos, y siendo sincera jamás imagine que sería con él.

—Yo también —acepte, lentamente—. Y sinceramente, lo odio.

Abrir tanto mi mente y mi alma hacia el parece imposible. Siempre he sido cerrada, indescifrable. Una mentirosa. Pero te acabo de confesar una verdad completa que nunca dije y siempre pensé, odio todo esto, no solo esta guerra, no solo el cansancio. Esta realidad.

No dices nada, pero te levantas, y me abrazas.

Una voz en mi mente dice, señala lo imposible de esto, lo irreal y peligroso, pero solo suspiro en su abrazo y quedo en calma, con los brazos apretados flojamente por su espalda y la cabeza recostada en su hombro.

Y lo acepto. Odio esto, todo, y odio estar a tu lado; pero aun así me gusta aferrarme a esta esperanzadora mentira que nos regalamos.

Estar aquí y sentir que puedo tener a alguien a mi lado me gusta, sobre todo si eres tú, que sé que tienes los mismos sentimientos y pensamientos que yo, porque ninguno de los dos fue creados para amar, no lo podemos hacer. Somos malos para eso: no para cambiar por un amor, no para darlo todo. Y quizás si logramos amar con locura el destino no nos bendice. Las cosas nunca salen bien.

Hemos sido amados los dos, y por los buenos, lo que es irremediablemente peor, porque intentamos, realmente intentamos ser buenos por ellos, pero somos horribles, siempre hemos sido malos en esto de querer, y cuando ellos se dieron cuenta sufrieron.

Entregar tu corazón es lo peor que puedes hacer, porque somos malos para amar y nunca tendremos un final feliz.

Tu no me diste tu corazón, se lo diste a otra persona. A alguien que amaste: una mujer de cabellera rojiza, hermosa, correcta. Demasiado buena para ti. Intestaste cambiar por ella, mucho, pero caíste en cuenta que no estaba hecha para ti y la soltaste, dándole el regalo de una vida mejor (lejos de ti).

Ella ahora seguía su vida, segura y lejos, tú intentas seguir, entregando tu vida al peligro.

El jamás ha tocado mi corazón, si mi alma, y mi mente, se ganaste un cariño inmenso que no puedo conceder posible. Pero mi corazón no, eso lo consiguió otro. El que lo hizo fue alguien correcto, destinado a ser bueno, a tener un final feliz. No soy buena, pero sonreí para él, le entregue una amistad transparente. Un día lo bese, no como aquella vez en una actuación mientras intentábamos camuflarnos. Fue real y en medio de la noche. El me correspondió, pero nos interrumpió alguien, Sharon Carter, alguien buena, correcta, y pensé, volví en mí. Recordé que él no merecía a un ser como yo.

Al día siguiente cuando cuestiono el beso y mis sentimientos mentí.

 _"No me gustas, yo no amo a nadie, Steve. No me es posible hacerlo y esto es imposible"._

Deje de ser la amiga, comencé a ser solo su compañera con quien se lleva bien y mira solo para las misiones. Ya no mas _Nat_ , tampoco _Tasha_ , ahora solo _Romanoff_ _._

Me lo merecía, lo sé.

No me gusta contar la otra parte, pero luego, con un corazón ya trizado llego otro hombre, este tímido, triste, y furioso; pensé que podríamos entendernos. Pero él seguía siendo una persona genial, aunque nunca tan correcto como lo fue Steve, y pensé, me esperancé. _"Esto podría servir por alguna vez"._

Me entregue, completamente, sin dar un paso atrás, sin dudar ni tentar el camino. Pensé que podría amar por una vez y ser feliz… Fui ingenua.

Bruce me rompió, me podría haber dado mucho, y yo le habría entregado un corazón un poco roto, pero latente solo para él, pero…corrió lejos, y yo no lo seguí.

Por eso ahora disfruto de esta escena, porque estamos aquí, abrazándonos de una forma intima, llena de emociones, en algo que es parecido al amor, pero sin llegar a serlo, porque ninguno de los dos sabe lo que es eso, y aun así podemos sentirnos cálidos con el otro.

—Te quiero, Nat —dejas un beso suave en mi cabeza. Un gesto que sabe a algo dulce por un momento, y sonrió levemente.

Es estúpido esto.

—Ven, vamos a dormir —respondo, tomando su mano y caminando a la habitación.

No somos falsos en esto. Tú te preocupas por mí, yo aprendí a apreciarte, ruego que nada malo te pase. Me quieres, te quiero. Me regalas la sensación más cercana al amor sin romperme, te regalo la expresión de los sentimientos y pensamientos que pocas veces logro hacer.

Pero…lo dije, ¿Dije que odio estar a su lado, no? Porque lo hago, sin lugar a dudas; odio estar a tu lado, porque…Te hare sufrir.

Por lastima no será por la simple idea de que no fuimos creados para amar (aunque me repita en mi mente que así terminaran las cosas, en un intento de consuelo), porque aun si no nos amamos te romperé con lo que hare, por que mañana…Mañana lo traicionare.

Sellare un camino en esta guerra. Uno al lado del Capitán América, que aunque escondidas, siempre estuvo al lado de él. Supongo que es porque en mi trizado corazón sigue estando el, en una relación que no me puedo permitir…pero te estimo a ti, mucho, y aun así romperé esto (y lo que pudimos crear), nuestra extraña relación; una mentira que construí, pero que me esperanzaba, y a la que me aferre en mis peores noches.

Y me odio por eso (y ruego no pensar en las posibilidades, y en que quizás pude ser feliz con la persona que menos espere. Hecho lejos aquellos "y si…", la idea de estar a tu lado. Y me digo, me intento hacer creer completamente que esto simplemente terminara algún día y solo lo adelanto para que no sea tanto el impacto). Odio todo, y esta realidad. Me odio a mí. Por caer ante esto, y ahora saber que lo dañare.

Quizás, no lo ame (y pienso que jamás lograría llegar a amarte algún día, es mi otro intento de consuelo), pero lo quiero, y tanto que llega a doler, y asquearme de mi misma.

Pienso, por último, mientras me recuesto a su lado y le beso, acariciándolo de más formas, consolándolo en silencio, consolándome a mí misma en nuestra última noche juntos antes que me odie, que quizás Tony Stark era bueno, y peco por confiar. Como yo confié en Bruce, y que quizás, y por primera vez fue quien estuvo con la persona equivocada.

Soy una perra, a fin de cuentas, y ahora correré de algo insanamente hermoso.

* * *

 _Lo del Capi fue una rara decisión de ultimo momento y recordando aquello de "Natasha siempre puede estar por dentro enamorada de Steve" (bueno, era algo así, me da flojera buscarlo textualmente xD)._

 _Y...gracias por leer, no fue muy (nada) angst, pero...es una de esas raresitas que debo publicar e.e_

 _¡Un beso!_


End file.
